NYC to LAS Murder Trip
by Write Love Letters
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose. What happens when he leaves NYC and flies to Vegas? Can the 2 CSI teams stop him?
1. Chapter 1: Countdown

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Nick, Danny, Flack, Sara, Lindsay, ect… and nothing related to either of the shows (only in my dreams unfortunately)

**A/N:** First CSI: NY fanfic, plz be nice. This fanfic is a xover between CSI: LV and CSI: NY. BTW: Pre For Warrick, Pre Goodbye and Good Luck, everythin between Danny and Lindsay is completely resolved, and Peyton returned.

Chapter 1: Countdown

**Las Vegas 01: 05 am**

"Nooooo, oh please no." a shrill female voice pleaded. "Please don't kill me please!! I have a husband, two kids. Please I'll do anything."

"Shut up," a harsh male voice said. He watched as the woman cried and begged for her life, it was pure pleasure to watch that bitch plead for the life he wasn't gonna let her live to the end. He had a .32 in his hand and was trying to pick the best place to shoot his victim. In the leg and let her bleed, in the head, in the heart, his hand with the gun roamed the woman's body until he found the perfect spot and lightly placed the barrel of the gun on her forehead. "I'll countdown from 10. That's how long you have to say good-bye …"

"No, oh god please no-"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6 …"

"I have a family please no let me live! I'll do anything!!"

"… 3, 2, 1 …" the killer slowly pulled the trigger and smirked as he heard her final scream as the gun shot killed her instantly.

**New York 04: 28 am**

"Haven't we been to this same location before?" Detective Stella Bonasera inquired as she stepped under the yellow tape surrounding her crime scene. She and Detectives Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer had responded to a dead body call at an alleyway behind a bar.

"Nah, don't most alleys look alike in New York" Danny Messer said in his New York accent, looking around and snapping on gloves.

"No, I'm pretty sure I had a case here before," retorted Stella as she pulled on gloves herself.

Lindsay Monroe walked over to the body with a kind of calmness over her. She looked down at the frail, cold body. It was a woman, in her mid to late thirties, white, by looking at her body, and Stella could tell she was a beautiful woman. There was only one problem, there was a bag covering her face. Danny slowly reached down for the bag and pulled it away, Lindsay gasped and looked away at the horrible sight. The woman's face was brutally torn off revealing her skull, and blood all over her ripped face.

"Oh My God," gasped Stella as the all three CSIs stared at horror at the sight in front of them.

"I guess someone didn't want her identified," Danny muttered as he felt Lindsay instinctively latch on to him.

"Peyton or Sid'll just have to take fingerprints and dental," Lindsay said again turning away from the ghastly sight and pulling her own pair of gloves over her hands.

"Well, Peyton should be on her way over to take the body," said Danny said as he shook his head. As he glanced away he noticed a glint on the victim's hand. "Married," he called out leaning in to get a better shot.

"She's also got a family," Lindsay said as she looked at the wallet she'd pulled from the purse next to the victim. "ID, money, and credit cards are all here. Vic's name Jessica Sterling, Manhattan address, two pretty kids."

"I guess I'll have to notify the family," said a male voice.

"Oh, hey Flack. Finally made it huh detective," said Danny.

"Shut up Messer, had some car trouble," said Don Flack, Jr. slightly smirking.

"Think you can wave the girl's picture around here see if anyone can account for her whereabouts this evening?" asked Stella not looking up from her camera. She had found an errant hair and was hoping it belonged to the killer.

"Sure thing detective," joked Flack as he headed her way. "By the way," he whispered. "I like your perfume." Before Stella could manage a retort he was off into the bar next door. Stella sighed as she went back to photographing the body. As much as it disgusted her, it was her job and as much as Flack annoyed her, he was a co-worker and friend.

**A/N:** Hope you liked the first chapter. If you R&R, I'll update faster. Any special requests you can either review or email me () I'll try to put w/e in. J


	2. Chapter 2: Connections Made

A/N: Next chap up, I'm glad that ppl are reading my story. Sry about the wait. School's ending and apparently every single teacher wants to give us homework. BTW: decided to put it in the CSI: section too because it is a crossover. Plzzz R&R, I wood rilly like reviews. :)

**Chapter 2: Connections Made**

**Las Vegas 3: 20 am**

"Nice place," whistled Warrick Brown as he stepped down from the Denali. Catherine Willows got out from the other side while Greg Sanders exited the back. All three were carrying silver kits.

"What've we got?" called Catherine to another women as all three CSIs ducked under the yellow crime scene tape.

"Vic's name is Matt Bale, the mansion is his," the woman, Sofia Curtis, said not even referring to the notepad in her hand. She motioned to the three CSIs and led them into the house, where a whole mess of people was gathered.

"This whole place belonged to our dead guy," questioned Greg in awe.

"Yea, he was some big shot guy on the party scene," answered Sofia. "Coroner's pronounced so you're allowed to touch whatever you want." Catherine nodded as all three of them pulled on gloves and extracted their cameras. Catherine headed toward the body, Greg and Warrick a couple steps behind her.

"Hey David," Catherine said as she crouched next to the body.

"Hey Catherine," greeted David Phillips, the assistant coroner. "From the liver temp, COD is less than 10 hours ago, and it looks like blunt force trauma, but we'll know more after autopsy.

"Thanks David," smiled Catherine as she photographed the body from every angle imaginable. "Ok, press'll be all over this case so we have to make sure that no one gets a hold of any of this."

"You got it Cath," assured Warrick as he sidestepped a pool of blood and tweezed up a fiber.

"Greg," began Catherine. "You take the second floor. Look for everything and anything. Warrick," Catherine locked eyes with Warrick's gorgeous green eyes and felt a shock run through her body. "Take the rest of the first floor." He nodded and flashed her a smile as he turned toward the kitchen with a flashlight already in his hand.

Catherine sighed and glanced around, _This is gonna be a long night_, she thought and snapped on her own pair of gloves contemplating whether or not she could get Warrick to agree to drinks afterwards.

**New York 6: 30 am**

Dr. Sheldon Hawkes yawned as he walked into the house. The house that was now a crime scene. Mac had called him in a couple hours early and he hadn't even had a chance to down a cup of coffee. Hawkes was walking into the crime scene blinded. The only detail of the scene that he knew was that it was a female victim, mid-thirties, and apparent GSW.

"Hey Mac," called out Hawkes. "What's happenin here?"

Mac Taylor spun around and faced Hawkes snapping on latex gloves. "This wonderful house in Riverdale belongs to a Mr. And Mrs. Martin Holloway with their two adorable children." said Mac with just a small hint of sarcasm. "Do you think you can pronounce Hawkes? Stella's scene's in Manhattan and that' Peyton's first stop and I'd rather not maker her drive all the way over here."

"No problem Mac, do we have a gurney or something?"

"On it's way. An ambulance was actually called to the scene first so we can use theirs."

"Great." Hawkes didn't mind taking over as ME for the time being but he still wanted to do the job he was being payed to do, collecting evidence. As Sheldon went over the body, Detective Jennifer Angell walked into the crime scene.

"Hey Boys, I'm gonna go talk to the family would either of you like to join our are you to wrapped up in tweezing up fibers?" asked the pretty brunette.

Hawkes shrugged as he checked the body for any tell-tale signs of abuse. The victim had a plastic bag over her face, but Hawkes thought it better if they removed it at the lab, although Hawkes was very curious as to see why the killer decided to cover the face.

"Mac," called Sheldon. "All I can tell is that it looks like a GSW and that she's probably been dead oh 3-4 hours." Hawkes shrugged as she exchanged his latex gloves for new ones and grabbed a couple of evidence bags.

**Las Vegas 5:15 am**

"Hey Sara, are you gonna work or just sit there while we bust our asses tryin' to accommodate all the small murders that are occurring?" inquired a rather pissed looking Catherine Willows. Sara Sidle just glanced at her and then went back to reading the latest issue of the Forensics Journal. "Hey did you hear me!"

"I'm off the clock, my shift doesn't start for another few hours," replied Sara nonchalantly.

"So, then why are you here? Grissom and Nick could really use some help too."

"What about you, Greg, and Warrick? Couldn't you guys help?"

"We have our own case," Catherine said as she sat across from Sara. "Male DB, Henderson address, apparent blunt force trauma, the usual scumbag awaiting capture. Plus, they're still at the scene,"

"Interesting, can't two CSIs handle that case?"

"Yeah, but are you seriously gonna pass up a chance to work with us?" Catherine knew Sara; eight years of working with someone could give you that knowledge.

"No, but I also don't wanna get screwed by Ecklie for working a graves case, especially if I'm supposed to work with him." Sara used 'him' as a pronoun but Catherine knew exactly which him she was referring to. Sara had technically broken, no- full out broken, one of the lab's rules: no personal relationships with co-workers and dating the supervisor definitely fell under the category. That meant that one of them would have to leave the team and Sara was willing to do so, so that Grissom wouldn't have to. Sara moved to Swing, got a new partner, but still seemed to be at the lab every single night. "Ronnie'll be disappointed to find out that I ditched her, again, to work with you guys." Sara finally looked up from the magazine. "I dunno Cath, d'ya think this is a good idea?"

"You'll be fine," assured Catherine as both women got up from the table and parted ways.

* * *

**A/N**: K, the next chap is almost done so there's less of a wait. Hope you liked this one and I'd really like a review or two... : D


	3. Chapter 3: New York, New York?

**A/N: **Next Chap up!! Tom. is my last day of skool so i should be updating more often soon. BTW: Thanks KickassScot and Vicki-Boo for their reviews. They helped to keep me writing along w/ all the ppl who put me on their story alerts!! : )

**Chapter 3: New York, New York?**

**New York 7: 56 am**

"I'm starving Danny," whined Lindsay. They were driving back from the crime scene; Stella had already ditched them to do God knows what with Flack. "C'mon we haven't eaten since like 10 hours ago."

Danny laughed. He was happy that everything between them had been resolved. Now he could work with her _and_ spend nights with her. "Yeah, I'm hungry too. How bout some pizza?"

"At 8 in the morning are you insane!"

"Nah, just hungry."

"When I said I was hungry I meant lets get breakfast not lunch or dinner."

"Well my schedule is all screwed up thanks to those damn doubles we're pulling," muttered Danny, when he really was hungry, he was really moody.

"C'mon just a little something to eat," moaned Lindsay. Danny loved seeing her beg like that, while he normally caved later, he couldn't ignore the hunger that he felt so he stopped at a diner that most CSIs, detectives, officers, and anyone else related to the NYPD frequented.

_Meanwhile_

"C'mon Bonasera," complained Flack as Stella dragged him by the hand through the labs halls. "You gotta be jokin'! Why the hell do I have to follow you around?"

"Because this is your case and you said that you love listening to results," said Stella. She and Flack had just gone to alert the family as Danny and Lindsay finished up at the crime scene and she needed a distraction, even if it meant staring at a bloodstain for the next 45 minutes or more.

"When the hell did I say that? I like to be informed of the results but sit in a lab and watch you meticulously test some damn bloodstain to determine if the blood you found near the Vic's cut is hers or not is not something I wanna waste my afternoon on."

"What if I buy drinks tonight? Have I convinced you yet?" Stella asked exasperated. She knew that Lindsay and Danny had escaped somewhere because they weren't at the lab and they weren't at the scene. Stella wanted someone to talk to and Flack seemed like the perfect person to pinball ideas at.

"Maybe, Bonasera," Flack pondered the idea a bit. Then he flashed her one of his trademark grins and said, "Does dinner and dessert come with it?"

"Maybe Flack, but only if you stay. You don't have anything else to do anyways."

"Oh yea, three other open cases is nothing," he said as he pulled up a chair and grinned again. Stella sighed and glanced at her watch. Four more hours to go, she sighed.

**Las Vegas 5:45 am**

"Hey Gris," Nick Stokes called cautiously. "What the hell is that on her stomach?" Nick and Gil Grissom had arrived at the New York, New York and were collecting and documenting the crime scene. Grissom and David Phillips were crouched over the body of a female, mid-thirties, white, with a plastic bag covering her face. Nick had been documenting the area around the body when he had finally looked at their victim and noticed an irregular shape on her stomach.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to send it to Hodges," commented Grissom as he examined it. "David, don't take the bag off of her face. We'll do it when we get back to the lab, to preserve the evidence."

"You got it Grissom," David said as he and another guy from the coroners placed the body in one of the white body bags. "By the way, from her liver temp I gather she died 3-5 hours ago."

"Thanks David," Grissom said as he picked up his camera and aimed to shot a picture of a fiber he had found. "Nicky, didn't I tell you to call Catherine to come over?"

"Yea, she got a case of her own and sent me," said a female voice. Grissom lowered the camera and turned around to see Sara Sidle at the door with her kit on the floor and latex gloves on her hands. He smiled slightly as she walked towards him with a slight smirk and twinkle in her eyes. "Where do you want me?" she asked as her well-trained eyes scanned the hotel room looking for any evidence or anything out of place.

"David just took the body, Nick's documenting the bathroom and kitchen. Can you go over the bedroom? Vic is a Mallory Stein, tourist from New York. Husband and kids are with Brass." Grissom rattled off knowing Sara would pick it all up.

"Ok," she said slowly as she frowned.

"What," Nick and Grissom asked. They had noticed her frown and were both curious on what she picked up.

"It looks weird."

"Huh?" asked Grissom.

"The room, it looks funny."

"Alright Sara, what's funny about it?" Nick asked, his Texas accent finding a way into his speech.

"I dunno, I'll figure it out though."

"Yea, you will. Why d'ya think you're a CSI in the first place." Nick smiled at her as she shook her head and walked into the bedroom with her kit.

In the bathroom, Nick played with his flashlight, training it over every single surface available. He had never actually stayed at the casinos since he lived in Vegas, but it didn't mean that he wouldn't mind spending a couple of nights in one of the ritzy hotel rooms and the suite that he was processing at the moment was definitely luxurious. Occasionally, Nick would photograph or document something or he would hear his colleagues do the same thing. While many of his friends who didn't work as a CSI would say that he had one of the most boring jobs, Nick found it intriguing and he almost always had this conversation at every single damn crime scene and tonight was no different.

"Damn," Nick heard Sara exclaim. His attention piqued of course he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to see what was up.

"What have we discovered Miss Sidle?" questioned Nick jokingly.

"That these two people have been very busy since coming to Vegas," stated Sara. She had on goggles and the ALS out and was sweeping it over the room. The ALS came in handy when looking for blood and hairs, it also came in handy when looking for semen which was all over one of the two beds.

"Since when has sex in Vegas been something to get overexcited about?" asked Nick as he folded his arms.

"Since never," Sara said. "But the daughters are sleeping right next to them."

"Keyword: sleeping."

"That's sick Nick."

"If you were on vacation with your family. Wouldn't you want to indulge?" Nick was officially smirking now and was enjoying every last bit."

"Depends on whose there Nick."

"Really."

Grissom had entered into the bedroom now and was listening to the two younger CSIs banter, which of course he had come to break up.

"Ok both of you just get back to work, if we're lucky we'll finish before seven."

"Oh yay," said Sara sarcastically. "Enough time for me to take a sip of coffee and work again. Remind me again why I can't just transfer back." Nick and Grissom both opened their mouths but were silenced as Sara continued her tirade. "Oh right, because Ecklie's an asshole who doesn't want to give us something that we want!" Both men nodded and went back to their separate sections of the suite letting Sara vent her feelings about the Assistant Director by herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed chap 3. BTW: I rilly like reviews. They make me wanna update even faster so push that little button that says go and review : )!!1


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicious Calls

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacay for 2 weeks and been really busy and stuff. Thanks kickassscot for reviewing and hockeymom: it's good to hear that you're confused it tells and helps me improve on what to do with my story. Hopefully the next few chaps are gonna straighten things out and when i finally connect the teams the back and forth will hopefully diminish. Thanks for the review. With that said and done... on with Chap. 4!

**Chapter 4: Suspicious Calls**

**New York: 11: 42 am**

"What's the 911 Peyton?" inquired Mac as he walked into the autopsy room where two dead bodies lay on cold metal tables and covered with sheets.

"Yeah, why'd you call us both down?" asked Stella. "We're not working any case together."

Peyton Driscoll smiled as she approached one of the bodies. "I know that Stella but I'm now going to share some information that I stumbled across that I'm assuming you aren't aware of." She said.

"Which is what?" queried Mac. His curiosity was piqued. Peyton just smiled at him and gestured to the tables they stood between. He frowned and removed the sheet covering the body as Stella did the same with the other. Mac's grey eyes flashed with realization as Stella gasped, Peyton just continued smiling. She knew that she had just discovered one of the biggest clues needed for the investigation, the link or connection.

"We have a serial?" Stella exclaimed. She intended it to come out as an observation but her voice was deceiving. "Overtime for sure."

"Looks like it," sighed Mac.

"I already took prints and dental from both to confirm identities," began Peyton. "Sent blood to tox along with both bags and some fibers to the lab." She pointed to a slight damp spot on the body of Kate Holloway "I found some liquid on the body of this vic, already sent up to the lab."

"Great," said Stella. "Do you have a COD on our vics?"

"Yes," said Peyton. "A single gunshot wound to the back of the skull, probably a .32, both bullets were recovered and sent to ballistics."

"That'll give us an advantage when we recover the weapon," said Mac as he examined the hole. "It's definitely an execution style kill."

"Definitely," agreed Stella. "No one deserves to die like that."

"Stella, round up Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, Flack, and Angell in the conference room. Let's see what our vics have in common besides they were found dead this morning without a face." Stella nodded as she headed out the autopsy room.

"Mac," began Peyton. Her green eyes were clouded with confusion. "There was bruising on the wrists and ankles of Jessica Sterling." She pointed to the ligature marks on the left wrists. "But not on Kate Holloway." Mac frowned as he examined the bruising. "Also, why remove the face if you leave the ID? It makes no sense."

Mac smiled as he took the reposts she handed him. "When I find the bastard I'll let you know."

**Las Vegas 9: 15 am**

"Man I love an audience," exclaimed David Hodges. Catherine, Warrick, and Greg were all standing in front of him as he held trace results in his hand.

"Just give them to us so that we can go home," groaned Warrick. "We're not Grissom. Don't try to kiss-ass us."

"You think I do that?" asked Hodges completely confounded. He was smirking as he watched all three CSIs glare at him while falling asleep.

"Just give us the damn results Hodges," complained Catherine in her 'boss' voice.

"Ok fine here." He handed Catherine the results of a couple of errant fibers they found on the body. "The black fiber was synthetic cotton found in almost every person's closet and modeled to us today by Greg Sanders and his t-shirt." Greg rolled his eyes and glared at him in a _continue please _kind of way. "The chalky residue on his hands is what comes out of latex gloves."

"What's he wearing latex gloves for?" asked Warrick. "He works at the clubs not the practice."

"Like I always say," began Hodges. "That's your job, mine's done here."

_Meanwhile_

"Hey, Nick where's Sara," asked Grissom as he glanced around the layout room.

"Swing swept her to a B and E in Henderson," said Nick. "She looked pissed and tried to get out of it. Didn't quite work." Smirked Nick.

"Yeah well get her on the phone both f you are gonna wanna hear this."

"Ok, are you gonna give me a hint?"

"Nope call her." Nick sighed and pulled out his phone and punched in Sara's memorized number.

"_Sidle"_

"Hey Sara it's Nick we got an update on the case."

"_Ok. Lemme get out of this mess first."_ Sara paused and Nick and Grissom heard a muffled version of what she was saying. _" Hey Ronnie, I'll be right back check the back for possible forced entry. Ok_," she was back to Nick's conversation. _"What's the update?"_

Grissom spoke up. "Brass was running the vic's information through a detective in New York and discovered that there's a serial over there with the exact MO as our case."

"_Really,"_ said Sara surprised.

"Yeah, he's requesting that the case file and autopsy reports from the New York crime lab be sent over here."

"_Ok, but are our cases connected?"_

"Maybe."

"_Lemme rephrase the question are you gonna send one of us to New York or what?"_

"Don't know yet."

"_Great,"_ sighed Sara. _"Really informative." _

Nick spoke up, "I know a CSI in New York I can see what he can tell me." Grissom turned to the other CSI.

"Really?"

"Yeah, from one of those conferences a," Nick paused trying to remember the name. " Oh yeah, Danny Messer."

"_You keep in touch?" _asked Sara.

"Yeah email."

"Good," said Grissom call him up. "Hey Sara, how long is your scene gonna take?"

"_Depends,"_ on the other end Sara smirked. _"Are you gonna come over here and lend a hand Gil?"_

"Uh, no." He said shaking his head slightly.

"_Then a good three or four hours if we're lucky it's a pretty big scene. Plus the perp made a mess of the place. "_

Grissom tried a different approach. "Do you have the guy?"

"_On video, with prints, no positive ID though. He was really careless."_

"Could Ronnie close it on her own?"

"_Probably. Vartann is the Detective so she should be fine."_

"Good. When you're done processing head back to the lab."

"_Ok, you gonna tell me your plan?"_

"No."

"_Fine, gotta go see you later,"_ and with that Sara disconnected the call.

Nick looked at Grissom, "What's our next step?"

"Get your contact on the line."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Go see the doctor about a certain patient."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed and i hope you keep on reading! Remember... i would love to hear from you! Any thoughts or feedback is really appreciated!


End file.
